Five Nights at Baloo's Series
A Videogame spoof of the Five Nights at Freddy's ''series by Davidchannel. Cast '''Animatronics' * Freddy Fazbear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Bonnie the bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Chica the chicken - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Foxy the pirate - Balto * Golden Freddy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Toy Freddy - Yogi Bear * Toy Bonnie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Toy Chica - Goldie (Rock a Doodle) * Mangle - Jenna (Balto) * Balloon Boy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Jay Jay (JJ) - Marie (The Aristocats) * The Puppet/Marionette - Megatron (Transformers) * Withered Freddy - Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda) * Withered Bonnie - Vervain (Watership Down) * Withered Chica - Bianca Beakley (Darwing Duck) * Withered Foxy - Steele (Balto) * Withered Golden Freddy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Shadow Freddy - Mor'du (Brave) * Shadow Bonnie - Shale (Watership Down) * Springtrap - General Woundworth (Watership Down) * Phantom Freddy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Phantom Chica - Fagin (War of the Birds) * Phantom Foxy - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) * Phantom Mangle - Rairei(The Lion Guard) * Phantom BB - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Phantom Puppet - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Nightmare Freddy - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) * Nightmare Bonnie - Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Nightmare Chica - Tyrannosaurus Doe (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Nightmare Foxy - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Nightmare Fredbear - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Nightmare - Shartooph (The Land Before Time) * Plushtrap - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) * Fredbear Plush - Winnie the Pooh * Jack O' Bonnie - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Jack O' Chica - Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur Movie) * Nightmare Mangle - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Nightmare BB - Deinonychus (Carnosaur) * Nightmarionee - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom) * Circus Baby - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Ballora - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon - Kenai Bear (Brother Bear) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Funtime Foxy - Dylan (101 Dalmatians Street) * Ennard - Tublat (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * Bidybabs - Genderbent Royal Woods (The Loud House) * Minirennas - Margo Gru, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) * Electrobab - Clyde (The Loud House) * Two Minirennas - Lola and Lana (The Loud House) * Bonnet - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Yenndo - Dagnino (Noah's Ark) * Lolbit - Dug (Pixar's Up) * Rockstar Freddy - Little John (Robin Hood) * Rockstar Bonnie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Rockstar Chica - Audrey (Home on the Range) * Rockstar Foxy - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Funtime Chica - Tinna Russo (Looney Tunes Show) * Security Puppet - Genie (Aladdin) * Music Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Happy Frog - Tiana (in Frog form) (The Princess and The Frog) * Orville Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * El Chip - Mr. Busy (The Lady & the Tramp) * Pigpatch - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mr. Hippo - Basi (The Lion Guard) * Candy Cadet - Sparks (Toy Story 3) * Nedd Bear - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) * Scrap Baby - Queen La (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * Molten Freddy - Allosaurus (Jurassic World: The Game) * William Afton/ScrapTrap - Black Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dinosaur King) * Lefty - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Helpy - Funshine Bear (Care Bears) * Fredbear - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2: Fievel Goes West) * SpringBonnie - Hazel (Watership Down) Humans *Mike Smith - Li Shang (Mulan) *Phone Guy - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Jeremy Fitzgerald - Roger Radcliffe (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Fritz Smith - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Night Guard - Wreck It Ralph *Kenny - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Michael Afton (Young)/Terrence - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Michael Afton (adult) - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Henry - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *William Afton - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Elizabeth Afton - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea) *Vlad - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Clara - Anya (Anastasia) *HandUnit- Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Videogames *''Five Nights at Baloo's'' *''Five Nights at Baloo's 2'' *''Five Nights at Baloo's 3'' *''Five Nights at Baloo's 4'' *''Five Nights at Baloo's: Sister Location'' *''Baloo Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Spin offs *''FNAB World'' *''Ultimate Custom Night'' *''Five Nights at Baloo's VR: Help Wanted'' *''Five Nights at Baloo's AR: Special Delivery'' Characters: Animatronics Baloo2.PNG|Baloo (animated) as Freddy Fazbear Winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-4085.jpg|Rabbit as Bonnie the Bunny DaisyDuck MickeyMouseseries.jpg|Lady Kluck as Chica the Chicken Balto.png|Balto as Foxy the Pirate Bagheera in the jungle.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Golden Freddy Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi as Toy Freddy Bugs-bunny-animaniacs-5.53.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Toy Bonnie Goldie.jpg|Goldie as Toy Chica Pic detail52b01c2ddcf37.png|Jenna as Mangle Banjo.jpeg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Balloon Boy Marie.jpg|Marie as Jay Jay Megatron.jpg|Megatron as The Puppet/Marionette Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Withered Freddy Imagevervain.jpg|Vervain as Withered Bonnie Scary Bianca.jpeg|Bianca Beakley as Withered Chica Steele.png|Steele as Withered Foxy Shere Khan evil smile.PNG.png|Shere Khan (Animated) as Withered Golden Freddy Mor-du-brave-34696914-456-300.jpg|Mor'du as Shadow Freddy Shale-0.png|Shale as Shadow Bonnie 06-0.jpg|General Woundworth as Springtrap Pic detail523c4970725eb.png|The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Phantom Freddy Fagin-1.jpg|Fagin (War of The Birds) as Phantom Chica Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Phantom Foxy Reirei.png|Reirei as Phantom Mangle Lucifer-cinderella.jpg|Lucifer as Phantom Balloon Boy Pennywise (2017).jpg|Pennywise (2017) as Phantom Puppet Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3).jpg|Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) as Nightmare Freddy Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park 2).jpg|Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex as Nightmare Bonnie T-rex doe.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Doe as Nightmare Chica Rudytrueheight.png|Rudy as Nightmare Foxy Plates_after_spitting.png|Plated Sharptooth as Nightmare Fredbear Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth as Nightmare Eca yin yang yo.jpg|Yuck as Plushtrap Winnie the Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Fredbear Plush Red_Claw.jpg|Red Claw as Jack O' Bonnie Carnosaur screenpaly.png|Tyrannosaurus (from Carnosaur) as Jack O' Chica Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Nightmare Mangle Carno.png|Deinonychus (Carnosaur) as Nightmare BB Indoraptor-in-Jurassic-World-Fallen-Kingdom.jpg|Indoraptor as Nightmarionee Star Butterfly.PNG|Star Butterfly as Circus Baby Wendy-1.jpg|Wendy as Ballora Kenai-brother-bear-2-3.95.jpg|Kenai (Bear) as Funtime Freddy Yang (Yin Yang Yo).jpg|Yang as Bon Bon/Bonnie Hand Puppet Dylan Sitting PoseDL.png|Dylan as Funtime Foxy Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Ennard S1E23A Loud brothers and Rita.png|Genderbent Royal Woods as The Bidybabs JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as The Minirennas ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Electro-Bab Lola.PNG|Lola Loud Lana Loud.png|and Lana Loud as Two Minirennas Yin.jpg|Yin as Bonnet D.jpg|Dagnino as Yenndo Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|Dug as Lolbit Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg|Little John as Rockstar Freddy Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit as Rockstar Bonnie Audrey (Home on the Range).jpg|Audrey as Rockstar Chica Oliver and company dodger.gif|Dodger as Rockstar Foxy Queen La(orginal).png|Queen LA as Scrap Baby Allosaurus (Jurassic World- The Game).jpg|Allosaurus as Molten Freddy Black T-Rex.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus Rex as William Afton/ScrapTrap Vincent.jpg|Vincent the Bear as Lefty Funshine Bear.jpg|Funshine Bear as Helpy Tina russo by looneyaces-d8tr5j1.png|Tina Russo as Funtime Chica Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Orville Elephant King Louie in TaleSpin.jpg|King Louie as Music Man Ladyandthetramp568.jpg|Mr. Busy as El Chip Tiana (Frog).jpg|Tiana (Frog) as Happy Frog Basi-img.png|Basi as Mr. Hippo Pumbaa006.gif|Pumbaa as Pigpatch Zozi.jpg|Zozi the Bear as Nedd Bear Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Security Puppet Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Fredbear Hazel in the TV series.jpg|Hazel as SpringBonnie Humans Shang 3.png|Li Shang as Mike Smith HTTYD GOBBER THE BELCH.png|Gobber as the Phone Guy Rogerrad.png|Roger Radcliffe as Jeremy Fitzgerald Character Hiccup 02.png|Hiccup as Fritz Smith Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck it Ralph as Night Guard (FNAF 3) Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Kenny the cry child Taran.png|Taran as Michael Afton (young)/Terrence Eric.PNG|Prince Eric as Michael Afton (adult) Merlin .jpg|Merlin as Hand Unit Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Vlad Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Clara PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Elizabeth Afton King Triton in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|King Triton as Henry Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as William Afton/The Purple Guy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Games Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Davidchannel